Eosinophilia Myalgia Syndrome (EMS), characterized by intense myalgias and eosinophilia, occurred in epidemic proportions in 1989 in persons ingesting impure L-trytopha. This chronic disorder, with no know cure, affects multiple systems and has a variable course ranging from remission to death. Most research on EMS has focused on biological aspects; however, the complexity of EMS warrents a broader biopsychosocial approach. This pilot study assessed the current physical, psychological, and social functioning in patients diagnosed with EMS. Ten patients with EMS who had previously participated in research protocols at NIH completed the following questionnaires: EMS Symptom Checklist- Questionnaire (EMS-SCQ); Sickness Impact Profile (SIP); Symptom Checklist-90R (SCL-90R); and the McGill Pain Questionnaire (MPQ). The EMS-SCQ revealed an average duration of illness of 48.6 months. All subjects continued to experience numbness, tingling, and dermatologic changes. Over half reported dyspnea, visual disturbances, muscle weakness, joint pain, coordination problems and cognitive deficits. Eight subjects experienced diminished capacities for work and social functioning. Plain was also a persistent problem with a median MPA Total Pain Rating Index score of 33 (range: 8-58). SIP results identified work (x=45.4, SD=32.1) and alertness behavior (x=38.5), SD=36.3) as the most severely affected areas of activity. The T-scores derived from the SCL-90R, a measure of psychological symptomatology, ranged from 44 to 81 (x=65.1, SD=13.0). While the long term sequelae and clinical symptoms of EMS continue to evolve, an integrative approach of biological, psychological and social perspectives is needed to comprehensively and effectively treat this complex disorder.